


Moral Games

by Umikidaughter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikidaughter/pseuds/Umikidaughter
Summary: Everyone has their skeletons.





	Moral Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was something created from the dark recesses of my mind after reading Contemplating Orange by serenphoria a long time ago. I loved how s/he pointed out such a simple concept, and kinda wished s/he had expanded upon it in a darker form because, Seriously, wow. 
> 
> However, I turned to more........unsettling subjects and made sure all of Team 7 got their time in the spotlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

For many in Konoha, there was a certain yet unspoken acceptance to turn a cheek to what normally would be considered obvious and/or noted signs of something just not being _right_ with their neighbors. Amongst the shinobi, this turning of the cheek was more a courtesy. It was unspokenly understood that the farther up the power chain you went, the more your…hobbies….became you’re defining trait.

Several noteworthy shinobi were notorious for them in fact. The perverseness of Jiraya, the porn-obsession of Kakashi, the craving for dango everyday by Anko, the gambling addiction for Tsunade, and Gai’s…..Gai-ness.

On the other hand, there were those who made the collective Konoha shinobi scratch their heads and continue adding to the betting pool. Not because they didn’t know their obsessions, for many those were obvious, but _where_ they came from was another matter entirely.    

Take Team Seven for example.

Many in Konoha knew that Uzumaki Naruto was obsessed with ramen. For Konoha, it was impossible to not have ‘Naruto’ and ‘ramen’ in the same sentence.

What no one knew was that once, when still just any other orphan on the streets, Naruto was terrified of eating noodles.

For many, many years Naruto had nightmares. Screams of pain. Of mercy. The feel of wiggling things crushed under foot or in mighty jaws. Mountains smashed to rubble and hurricanes tearing oceans apart. But the worst were those when death came from hands, not furred paws.

His favorite killings always ended with yanking blood vessels and nerves out of bodies and _eating them like a bloody noodle soup._

Only after the Sandaime treated him to ramen that long gone day, so hungry the nightmares were muted and unable to stop himself, did they fade away into a bad memory Naruto never spoke of and Kurama never ceased to shame over.

Things would have been a little different with Haruno Sakura.

Everyone knew that at one point Sakura had been obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke like so many of his fan-girls. Everyone had known that like all his fan-girls she had pictured it as the young Uchiha coming to rescue the princess-in-distress as some sort of ninja-prince in shining armor. That everything would be happily-ever-after and that they would grow old together with many Uchiha children and grandchildren.

Heck, many within the kunoichi circle of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai even knew that Sakura had done it only after Ino had shown interest in the Uchiha. Sakura had told them herself during one of their few all-girls-night.

What no one in Konoha knew, except for Inner Sakura and Sakura herself, was that while it had been spurred by Ino’s interest, the real reason Sakura had gone after the Uchiha was because even as a child she had always possessed emotional sadomasochism tendencies.

The part of her that had always been masochistic, the outer Sakura, had always felt something was wrong with how she was taught the requirements for love usually were.

Before Ami, Sakura had been showered with love and adoration by her parents and had never really been put into any situation that would make her feel emotional hurt. With Ami came the realization that even as she begged for her tormentors to stop and to leave her alone, she felt a shivering thrill go through her. Before she could look into it though, Ino came to her rescue.

This was where Inner Sakura began to appear, her sadistic side. Something within Sakura had ‘clicked’ upon seeing Ino standing there ready to scare away her tormentors; and the more Ino became her friend and showered her with attention the more Sakura began to feel _wrong_. Within her own mind, in the deepest reaches of the slowly rotting portion where all her darkest emotions and secrets would forever reside, Inner Sakura would whisper cruel and painful things they could do to ‘the stupid pig’ just so they could make her _hurt_ _just once_.     

 Sometime after both girls entered the Academy and Sakura learned of Ino’s crush on Sasuke, Sakura spent an entire week studying the last Uchiha. What she saw made her masochistic side drool.

 He was perfect on the outside, but completely blackened on the inside. No matter how much anyone tried to approach him, he spurred them away with cold shoulders and even colder words.

 For the very first time Sakura listened to her Inner and she broke her friendship with Ino, feeling a twisted thrill at her betrayed expression, and actively pursued Sasuke with the full intention of never winning anyway. And as a bonus, a certain Uzumaki classmate became one of Inner Sakura’s favorite people, as Outer would actually give in and physically and verbally harm him. It was a win-win situation for both of them.

It would only be years later, when Sakura realized just how much she had actually come to love both Naruto and Sasuke, that she became ashamed of the sickness within her own mind. But even with that realization, she never once allowed any to know the truth. Ino had come close to discovering it, but Inner was a possessive bitch and _no one_ was allowed inside their mind without suffering the **_consequences_**.

Lucky for Ino that Inner felt some of Outer’s affection for the pig, else Ino wouldn’t have left the Chunin Exams with only lots of bruises and a bad headache.

 The final member of Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, had so many problems that while everyone in Konoha knew they existed, they had not had the chance to identify them completely before he had defected. There was one in particular that had never been noticed because Sasuke himself had never noticed its presence. The first time he had discovered it was when Naruto had lain before him in the Valley of the End, pale and unmoving as blood, cuts, and bruises littered his exhausted body.

Sasuke, due to the trauma of multiple Tsukuyomi throughout his life, had developed a disturbingly interesting reaction to the presence of death.

Sasuke’s heart would begin to beat faster, blood would retract from his limbs to his vital core organs, and his five senses would sharpen exponentially. His hands and feet would become slightly numb and cold. His sense of smell would only pick up the scent of blood. His eyes would become covered in a red haze that in no way was caused by his Sharingan. His voice would disappear. His ears would be consumed in an unending silence.

And the only way to reverse it had become Sasuke’s preference for spending the night with someone, and it was always with men with blonde hair and blue eyes and women with green eyes.

Sasuke forced himself to ignore the pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Reviews make the authors world go round so feel free to tell me your opinions. 
> 
> Later!


End file.
